


The Shopping List

by apocryphal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, shopping list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphal/pseuds/apocryphal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' shopping list is stolen and modified. Repeatedly. (Very image heavy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shopping List

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Список покупок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/868358) by [Amorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph)



> Please ignore my crappy Photoshopping skills.


End file.
